


I See All

by sadismgirl



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chair Bondage, Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Lactation, Needles, Sex, Stalking, Yandere Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadismgirl/pseuds/sadismgirl
Summary: You hate Chad Adkins so much that you decide to kidnap his most valuable asset: Dr. Theo. Unfortunately, the doctor is not as stable as he appears to be, and you quickly come to realize that such a simple detail can ultimately bite you in the ass.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

 A tired moan leaves you as you stretch your arms. Unfortunately, your relief is cut short as your limbs hit the ceiling belonging to the car you've been living in for a month.

 How easy it would be to say you lost your house. You kind of wish that's the case. If so, the obsession you've harbored on Chad Adkins would not exsist, and you'd be happily bunking with a friend.

You rub your eyes, perking up as a large figure walks out of the police station. It's Chad and Cody. They're heading to his car after a late night shift, and you're more than ready to follow the two as usual.

 So far, Chad has only gone to three places other than his house while Cody just goes home. Tonight, you're in for a surprise because after Chad drops his partner off the older man takes an entirely different route you do not know about.

As he slows down you park your car within the shadow of a building, quickly getting out and trailing close behind. You hide beyond several buildings, tiptoeing between them until the cop stops in front of a self-owned apartment.

 You squint your eyes, making out the words on a sign above the door as Chad knocks.

  _Dr. Theo's_

 "Dr. Theo," you whisper without meaning to.

 Chad whips around and you squeak, sheathing your body behind a wall. You swallow thickly as you hear the door open, followed by some hushed voices.

Curiosity gets the better of you, and you risk a peek. In the dim lighting of the street lamp, you see a taller man talking to Chad.

Said man is wearing a lab coat, signaling that he's some type of off the chart medic. Someone who is, well, valuable but vulnerable.

The glasses perched on his nose reflect an ominous light, casting a thick shadow beneath his cheekbones. A cigarette rolls from one side of his mouth to the other as he hands Adkins a paper bag.

For once, you don't make movement to find your car as the police officer walks back to his own. You watch the doctor close the Oakwood door rather, and smile.

He's the perfect hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Bastard, you seat yourself at their bar, ordering a Potion Love cocktail so you have something to drink while you wait. You're wearing a dress that your mother would be ashamed to let you buy and you can't find it in you to feel ashamed. Not anymore.

As the bartender slides the drink over to you, you catch a glimpse of Worick. He's handing a briefcase to a young girl, preferably the landlord of the joint. You lean back in your chair so he can't see you as he takes his leave. You've heard of his extraordinary memory. No way do you need for him to know you exist.

Minutes later, a dark skinned twilight sits next you, discreetly sliding a manila folder in front of you.

"Everything you need to know about the doc," he says under his breath.

"I appreciate this," you tell him, and he nods.

"I'd be careful with a guy who has deep hitman connections," the twilight warns, "not too long ago Nicolas busted my ass for trying to get the doctor to join my gang."

You wince. "Ouch."

"You can say that again."

He gets up and you twist your chair to face him. "Good luck with Uranus, by the way."

"Thanks, kid."

You rotate your seat so you're facing the folder, and open it. Inside, you lightly thumb a photo of the taller man you saw that fateful night. Without thinking you slip it in your pocket. His schedule comes into view next, all the work hours and days off listed in fine print. You make a mental note to memorize the dates, flipping the paper to grab another sheet containing his background history.

Apparently, Theo has killed before. _Once,_ you tell yourself. Surely the man did not know what he was doing at the time. And by the looks of the report, he's killed on impulse, not because he is trained to or whatever.

The reason you want him gagged in your basement rests on the last page. Theo isn't just any doctor, he's the only kind that treats the tagged. Chad would crumble the second his precious twilight doctor disappeared, a lot more than if his wife disappeared. You know from witnessing a public fight between them concerning marriage vows. And the ransom money, oh the money he'd throw at you, how you'd be swimming in it.

You take a sip from your cocktail, and notice that your hand is shaking. You are really about to extract revenge. The realization leaves a part of you at loss, mainly due to how far you've decided to stoop so low. Dragging a person who does not even know you into a personal situation, someone who has done nothing wrong to you. Surely there cannot be a more evil human, but there is. There always is. You've learned that the hard way.

You down the rest of the alcohol, nearly bumping into someone as you hop off the love chair. "Oh, [Name]!" Madame exclaims. She's clad in a dark red dress. You can see a hickey on her neck, no doubt thanks to a certain blond haired gigolo. You've spotted her married ass leaving Benriya's house one too many times.

"Hey," you breath.

"How are you?"

"Good."

She looks like she wants to say something else, until her eyes see the folder you're holding. "What's that?"

You glance at the folder. "Nothing." She moves aside as you trudge passed her, wondering if you should ask _her_ how she's doing. You choose not to, aware that she'll just blab about her ain't shit husband and crap ass job.

Out in the sun, you hug the papers to your chest like some school girl walking to her newly bought car. Except, you are not going to study at a girlfriend's or get ready for prom.

You're going to watch Dr. Theo's clinic.

**[][][][][][][]**

_"What do you mean he's going to jail!?"  
_

_"Well, considering the charges filed against him, I'd say it's pretty self explanatory."_

_"You hardly ever put anyone behind bars!" you screamed, "you work with men that are far worse than my **brother**. In fact, **you** are one of them!"_

_"Young lady, that is enough!"_

_"Fuck you, Chad."_

_Chad straightened his back, making an audible crack. You slumped more in the chair, arms tightly crossed against your chest._

_"Your brother knew he was on thin ice--"_

_"But--"_

_"And, he still chose to go against me."_

_"You motherfucker, he was just doing his job! And it's not like he killed someone, something you obviously condemn."_

_"Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"Leave, Miss [Name]," Chad ordered, "before I have to escort you out myself."_

_You grabbed your bag, screaming in unrequited fury while exciting the horrid police station. Fuck him! He knew you harbored no bail money, no possible connections to free him or shady lawyers. The fucking demon._

**[][][][][][][]**

Despite your ambitious nature, you wait a long time to commence with the abduction. Dr. Theo seems to have so many patients. You do not wish for them to die. Even if they could fuck you over. The day you decide to strike is written off, to which you excuse as 'too soon'. And that's probably it. You don't know the people he treats that well. Maybe a few crucial patients like Nicolas Brown. Nothing too obsessive.

But your conscience feels alive. So very much alive. You wonder if you should just forget about the whole plan. So much trouble could come your way if a single thing went wrong.

At the hardware store you're currently browsing, the cashier gives you an odd look as you pile all the products you're going to buy on the counter. Rope, a metal bat, plastic sheets big enough to put a body inside... Oh, and more rope.

"What?" You demand haughtily.

"Someone isn't over her ex-boyfriend," the boy at the cash register jabs. You glare. He shuts up. Good.

**[][][][][][][]**

On the last day of the month, the same day Dr. Theo closes late, you assemble the plastic in the backseat, the rope in shotgun and the bat below. You slip the disinfectant wipes you shoplifted in your jeans, about ready to go to the target's house. You feel like you've scoped his place enough, memorized his hours and studied his habits. He'd be yours soon enough. After all, you have waited so long for the perfect moment with doubts and problems at your every turn.

When you reach the area, you cut the car's engine in front of his building. At this late hour no one goes outside anymore so you're confident that there will be no interruptions. You can see the light illuminated inside, a sign that he's working. Such a habit stands out the most. You are no stranger to sleepless nights.

Hastily, you strip off your jeans accompanied by your shirt, and pull on a tight fitting dress. You push the metal bat snugly behind your back, held together by the tightness of the gown's fabric. As you fluff your thick wig, concealing the large bump on your spine, it is almost like you are not the same person.

With one last glance at your rear view mirror, you open the door, unsheathing your smooth legs and gracefully standing up. You slam it hard enough for the doctor to hear, strutting to his closed entrance then; the heels you picked out loud and threatening against the cement ground. You feel adrenaline spiking up within your veins. The stars above you seem to gleam more. You've never felt so excited before.

You knock on his door.


	3. Chapter 3

It is when he opens the door do you realize that you don’t know what you’re doing. Not really. Hell, out of all the things you could have knocked him out with, you picked a bat.

Your body stiffens as Dr. Theo blinks at you.

“Do you have an appointment?” He inquires.

You flash him the most friendliest smile ever. “This kind of happened unexpectedly, sir.”

Theo sighed, but moved aside to let you in. “Okay, fine. I have time.”

You enter, hearing the soft click belonging to the entrance. He grabs a clipboard and sits in a chair.

“Um, should I sit down or…?”

“There's medical bed over there,” he answers crisply.

You plop down on the stiff mattress, and feel his eyes take in your appearance. You stare back, and notice they’re a light hazel.

“So you’re name is Dr. Theo?” you say hoarsely. God, your voice sounds so awful. You can feel your palms accumulating sweat.

“Correct. I take it you are a twilight?”

You shake your head ‘no’ and he jots something down. “What seems to be the issue at hand?”

“I think I broke a rib when I feel down the stairs.”

His head snaps up in genuine concern. You swallow hard. _You can do this, you can do this…._

“Let me have a look,” the doctor instructs. He turns around in his swivel chair to put down the board.

The next few seconds are a blur.

You don't recall standing up whilst pulling the bat from your dress, nor the sickening sound of bone cracking as you smash the stainless steel in position to your captive to be’s head.

When he meets the ground harshley, you flinch, having been jostled back into reality. You stumble backwards, and trip on the bed’s leg, almost teetering.

A few labored breaths leave your dry lips when you find practiced balance. You straighten up properly, wasting no time to gather Theo’s body in your arms.

Your trembling hands grab him by the upper arms, dragging his weight to the closed door you manage to open with a single flick of your hand. His glasses fall off, landing next to his limp arm. You grunt, pulling him to your car where you let him slump against the exterior.

Unfortunately, your well deserved break comes to a halt when you pick up footsteps at the end of the street.

Panicking, you yank Theo to the trunk of the vehicle, popping it open with shaking keys. You dump him inside, quickly jogging to the driver's seat and getting in. 

You hit reverse, peeling away from the curb by pushing the gas pedal hard. You slide forward, skidding as you reach the corner. Theo's body makes a ' _thump_ ' sound and you wince. Without thinking you twist your head and see a very familiar woman standing on the sidewalk.

She catches your eyes before you vanish behind a building.

On the road you try not speed past the limit. You drive into the commercial district, taking a bumpy shortcut that leads to district five. 

Your palms are slippery as you pull into a worn down street. You slow down as you reach your house. In the driveway you let out a breath you don't know you're holding. You push back your hair, slumping against the seat, and address the situation.

You've done it. 

**[][][][][][][][]**

You crouch down and roughly tie Theo's limbs together, gagging him with a thick rag after. Once finished, you move him to the wall so he's resting upon it. You step back to look at your hard work, and then pad up the stairs to your kitchen, locking the door behind you.

A typewriter lies on the dining table. You sit down in front of the machine, somewhat desperate to finish the ransom note you started this morning. You don't want to keep the poor guy here longer than you need to.

Yet, an hour and two coffees later, you nearly fall off your chair. There are wads and crumpled pieces of paper lying on the carpet. Typing a ransom note isn't easy as you thought it would be. For starters, you can't decide whether to sound business like or hostile. 

You rub your eyelids leisurely, but freeze when you hear a clanging noise from downstairs. Your breathing grows hard as you grab the metal bat leaning beside the vacuum cleaner. Did you tie him correctly? You can't remember.

In the pantry you tiptoe to the door leading to the basement, unlocking the knob. Your tense fingers twist it and push open. The light automatically turns on as you make your way down, the bat shaking slightly. You find the area where you put him, and feel all the blood in your face drain.

He's not there anymore. The grip you have on the bat loosens, falling to the ground with a loud _'clank.'_ You begin to hyperventilate at the bare sight, nearly screaming as a muscular arm coils around your throat, pulling taut. Your body thrashes in the perpetrator's hold, kicking and scratching at his clothed wrist.

You manage to release a small gasp at the feeling of a sharp and thin object sinking into your neck, forcing the world around you to crumble with black dots, and then darken completely.

**[][][][][][][]**

_A guard lead you into a room filled with telephones on either sides of a space separated by bullet proof windows. He nodded at you as you sat down in front of the glass, picking up the phone. You noticed you're the only visitor here._

_Your brother walked in from a door on the side, two cops by his side. They stood next to him as he took hold of the other phone installed on the wall next to him, and put it on his ear._

_"Hello?" He greeted flatly, the look on face anything but hopeful._

_"Hey," you voiced hesitantly, "how are they treating you here?"_

_"Well, the cable sucks."_

_That made you laugh. "Oh Tom, you always did know how to put a smile on my face."_

_He smiled back and you almost forgot that he was incarcerated._

_"I just can't wait to get out of here," he admitted, and you go back to frowning._

_"Yeah, me too, and I'll find a way, Tom. I promise."_


	4. Chapter 4

You awaken at the sound of birds chirping. Despite how the shades are drawn on the window next to you, sunlight creeps through the cracks.

Your hand twitches at the feeling of cold metal digging into soft flesh. You push your drowsiness away, squinting as you try to make out what looks like a girlish room. When your gaze meets the door the need to move kicks in, and you lunge forward, only to be held back.

You frantically look around, fear enveloping your state as you learn that you are kept in place by some type of restraint. You pull at your wrists, gasping in pain when the cuffs circling them only tighten. Your feet twist, and are met with the same predicament. The ceiling groans at your fruitless thrashing, yet the iron manacles attached above still keep you standing upright.

Just when things can't get any worse, you notice you aren’t wearing the dress from last night, but a different one that is meant to fit a little girl. You can’t feel any of your undergarments either.

Because you can’t do anything else, you struggle again. The chains clink together, and they bitterly remind you of cruel laughter.

“Help me!” You scream, “Someone help me!” Another lunge, but to the window strains your limbs, leaving you at square one again.

You’re back to screaming for help that you don’t notice the door open until it slams. You part your mouth, though nothing comes out this time.

Dr. Theo. He stands by said door, a joint resting in between his lips. His hands rest inside the pockets of his lab coat. You have a nagging suspicion they’re balled into fists, judging by the late aftermath of anger still prominent in his eyes.

“I see that you’re awake,” he finally states. 

He walks to the side where a lever connected to a chain rests, and yanks it towards him. You groan as you are pulled upwards, away from the matching pink carpet. Your back arches painfully as the cuffs at your feet stretch your legs none too gently.

You try not to whimper as Theo walks over to you. He touches your shoulder. The skin contact is enough for you to blurt the following words, or more specifically, a weak filled plea.

“Look, I know you’re mad so just call the police and have them arrest me like I so rightfully deserve,” you blabber hurriedly, “and we can put this behind us.”

Theo regards you indifferently. When he answers his tone is drawn out, bored even. “What good will a corrupt police force do?”

“W-what?”

“I think I should just keep you here.”

“Hey what are—“

You scream as he suddenly grabs the collar of the dress you have on, tearing it in half so that you’re exposed to him. He rips the delicate fabric off of you entirely, letting it fall to the floor. Goosebumps prickle up your flesh, the air now colder. 

“You seem to be developing just fine, considering the two days I put you here,” Theo observes.

You blanch, gulping thickly so you can form words. “What do you mean, ‘developing just fine’?”

Two days? _Two fucking days?_

He responds by gently squeezing both your nipples. White liquid seeps out onto his fingers. He wipes them against your breasts, which look bigger and fuller.

“You sick bastard!” You screech, “what did you put in me?! Tell me!”

“A simple hormonal injection, nothing that will harm you.”

Theo leans closer, the cigar long discarded, and takes an areola in his mouth. You protest, causing the doctor to stop what he’s doing.

“Shut up before I put some dental dams in you,” Theo threatens roughly.

“Fuck you!”

The palm of his hand meets your cheek hard. You yelp as the slap resonates your eardrums, stunned into silence. No one has ever laid a finger on you. Ever.

“Good girl,” he praises at your stiff quietness, “you are lucky I’m in such a good mood... If not, I would have used a cane on you.”

The sadist goes back to fondling your sore breasts. His lips suction your stiffened nip, drinking your chemically induced breast milk. You do your best not to gasp at how hot his tongue feels on your skin but jump when you sense his digits brush against your sex.

A whine leaves your throat, earning a harsh smack to your ass cheek. You writhe within your restraints, weeping at the feeling of his long fingers entering your slit. He starts to thrust, your essence already coming down and dripping around his knuckles.

His lips find yours and you release a sound of surprise that quickly turns into a moan you regret. Another flick of his wrist makes you convulse. He adds a third finger, stretching you more. More tears brim your eyes at the thought of cumming in front of this case. You know you won’t last long.

His tongue slips passed your parted teeth, entangling the thick muscle with your own. He makes sure to taste everything.

You bite him. Theo lets out a muffled grunt, pulling apart abruptly. He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, panting deeply; newfound fury etched across his face. Very calmly, the man strides to the dresser next to the bed behind you. You turn your head and see him undoing a very large pecker gag.

“No, please,” you beg while hearing his heavy footsteps approach your heated body. “Please, I’m sorry, I--Mmph!”

Once his digits claw your face you twist your head, but he grabs your jaw tightly. You purse your lips together.

“Open your damn mouth,” he orders lowly.

When you refuse his nails pinch your cheeks. You cry out, heaving as the dildo attached to the gag fills your throat. Saliva pools at the sides of your lips now that you can’t swallow. You try not look at Theo who fishes a cigarette out of his breast pocket, lighting it.

He presses the end of the fag against your belly button. Your navel startles, attempting to shimmy backwards. A strong hand latches onto your hip, holding you still. You shriek at the searing pain, the sound muted behind the cold plastic rubbing your aching esophagus. What smells like burning flesh enters your nose. You want to die.

Impatient fingers return to your wet hole, scissoring your walls whilst the cigarette digs deeper into your lower belly. Your eyes roll upwards; the pain from the burning and pleasure building up all too much as your pelvis bucks against his hand unwillingly.

You tremble violently, a silent scream leaving your locked mouth towards the start of a powerful orgasm. It travels up your body, and down to your toes, sending blissful shots throughout over stimulated nerves. You gasp and writhe. Muffled moaning echoes off the walls for what feels like hours till the pleasure subsides slowly.

You roll your head backwards, growing limp as Theo removes his messy hand and burnt out cigarette, throwing the ashen stump into a nearby trashcan. He comes back and pats your cheek, concluding that you passed out when you don’t move.

“You messed with the wrong doctor,” He mutters, twisting on his heel.


End file.
